


Playing with ropes

by wack_at_writing



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Not Proofread, not safe for younglings, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wack_at_writing/pseuds/wack_at_writing
Summary: Cavalierconvoy is guilty for this one!
Relationships: Mirage/Trailbreaker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Playing with ropes

Mirage paces the dim room, his eyes keenly fixed on Trailcutter. Trailcutter is bound down, his wrists tied behind his back, extra rope decorated his frame in diamond knots. He was on his knees. At the moment, Trailcutter only had a gag in his mouth, and he was panting and drooling around it. He kept his eyes locked on Mirage as he paced back and forth. Mirage was holding something, a black and thick cloth. Mirage only smiled, but it wasn’t a typical smile, it was a strange cynical kind of smile; Mirage had a plan and he was going to follow it. The plan? Trailcutter didn’t know, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to find out– more specifically, his spike would prove Teebs to be lying if he’d said that. Behind the closed panels, his valve clenched periodically in anticipation, his spike ached terribly behind the bulging panel, oh Primus, he wanted to let his spike out so badly!

Mirage had taken care of that though, finding a way to lock the panels closed, keeping them secure until he manually opened them. Mirage walked towards teebs, and used a gentle hand to stroke down his cheek. He’d felt how much precipitation had built up there when Trailcutter leaned into the touch, Teebs must either be nervous, scared, eager, or all three. Mirage used a calm voice. “There, there. Don’t worry… I’ll take good care of you.” He gave Teebs that same cynical smile before he backed away to admire his handiwork. Mirage chuckled lowly before working his magic to bend photons and make himself vanish in thin air.

Teeb’s spark pulsed harder than the thought it could at this point. His optics darted from side to side, searching for Mirage. Trailcutter mewled and whined loudly before his field of vision suddenly went dark. Mirage was applying the black cloth now, using it as a blindfold. Trailcutter moaned as he felt the diligent hands work to tie the knot in the cloth. Once the blindfold was in place, he felt gentle hands pet his helm and stroke his cheek again. His gag was being tampered with, and then slowly, it was being pulled from his wet mouth. “Don’t speak. Stay silent.” He heard, and no questions asked, he followed the command.

He felt his chin being rubbed and touched with gentle fingertips before they dipped down and forced him to raise his head. “Good boy… I’m gonna give you something else to put in your mouth.” Mirage said in a low voice. Trailcutter heard the click and hiss of a spike panel opening and the spike pressurizing. He felt the tip of it nudge his lips, and he right away opened his mouth. Mirage didn’t exactly thrust his hips forward, not yet. Instead, Trailcutter felt two curious servos dance around and touch his lips before slowly entering his open mouth and brushing against his glossa. Mirage made a comment about how hot and ready his mouth felt. Mirage pushed his servos in deeper, pushing down against Trailcutter’s glossa, forcing it to the floor of his mouth, and he kept going further back.

“Suck them.” He ordered. He watched as Trailcutter’s lips sealed around his servos. His glossa pressed against the servos and he began to suck on them, gently at first to get a good feel for them, and then he let his glossa lick and taste them before he got to bobbing his head back and forth, sucking the servos in as deep as he could. After a few moments, Mirage began to push his hand back to meet the forward motion of Trailcutter’s helm, making Trailcutter take the servos deeper. He gagged a few times, but he recovered nicely each time. Slowly, Mirage began to pull his hand back. He watched as a line of oral lubricant kept the tips of his servos connected to Trailcutter’s lips for a moment before it snapped.

“Open.” He said, and Teebs listened, letting his jaw fall open again. Now Mirage pushed the head of his spike into the hot and waiting lips. Trailcutter’s glossa began to lap and lick here and there. He sucked on the head for a little bit, tasting the prefluids that were building up and he drank some of it down. Mirage pushed his hips forward, almost not giving Trailcutter a chance to adjust. Trailcutter moaned around the spike as it forced his jaw apart more, pushing past his lips and near his intake. Finally, just before reaching that ‘oh shit’ point, Trailcutter’s lip met the plating on Mirage’s groin. He heard Mirage moan lowly before he pulled out a tiny bit and pushed in again.

This was fine, for a moment… Just some spike siphoning, no big deal… yet. After a few quick moments, Trailcutter felt firm hands grasp the sides of his helm, and he balled his fists in anticipation. Behind the blindfold, he squeezed his optics shut tightly, and did his best to keep his jaw open to Mirage. Mirage pulled Teeb’s helm forward as he thrusted forward roughly. One, two, three rough thrusts were fine… But the forth, fifth, and so on had Trailcutter gagging and crying out around the spike as it struck the back of his intake.

“Take it… Just take it!” Mirage grit out from behind clenched dentae. Trailcutter’s optics began to water at the rough throat-fragging, but he kept himself together long enough for Mirage. “Here it comes!!” He barely squeezed out before he buried his spike deep into Trailcutter’s intake and released his load of transfluids. With each spurt, Mirage’s hips twitched forward. Trailcutter had a rough time getting all of it down, and in fact, he got most of it, but the last two or three spurts were too much and he couldn’t swallow fast enough. Teeb’s intake froze, and the fluids bubbled and spilled back out of his mouth, squeezing past the tightly packed spike and dripping down his chin onto his chest. Slowly, Mirage pulled out. Oral fluids and extra transfluids followed the spike, and so did a fit of coughs from Trailcutter and he struggled to catch his breath and regulate his ventilation again.

Mirage hummed, tracing his index servo around Trailcutter’s mouth, and then wiping some of the dripping transfluid up onto that servos, and he pushed it back into Trailcutter’s mouth, where Teebs licked and sucked and swallowed the little sample. Mirage smiled, and bent down. His own glossa flicked out, and he started to lick Trailcutter’s face, starting from the tip of his chin. Mirage licked up the transfluid, cleaning Trailcutter’s face. After cleaning most of it, Mirage sealed his lips to trailcutter’s. Right away, glossa tangled together and mingled. Mirage felt Trailcutter’s glossa search and taste the remaining flavors of his transfluid.

Mirage stood up now, pulling away from Trailcutter. He smiled, looked down between Teeb’s legs to see the amount of fluids that pooled on the floor. Teeb’s panels might be shut tightly, but that won’t stop a copious amount of fluids from pooling around his knees. Mirage replaced Teeb’s gag, and from there, he let his hands wander the big frame. He snuck his servos in between seams, stroking and tugging and playing with certain cables, feeling and stroking minor vents. Mirage applied his lips to Trailcutter’s neck while he let his hands play. he suckled and bit down on a thick neck cable. He tugged it and hummed against it, making Trailcutter shudder, moan and squirm.

Once Mirage heard Trailcutter’s fans kick into a specifically high gear, he pulled away. Suddenly. Trailcutter threw his helm back and mewled loudly, clearly upset at the sudden loss of contact, the loss of friction. Trailcutter needed touch right now, he was going crazy without it! Mirage watched Teebs throw a little fit before he settled and calmed down, his mewling and whining falling silent again. Mirage leaned in close and spoke in a seductively low voice. “I’m going to open your valve panel. I’m going to make you overload without me touching it.” Teebs could hear the smirk in Mirage’s voice, and he trembled at the kinky thought. How exactly was he going to do that, though? Mirage didn’t give him much time to think about the possibilities, as he quickly got distracted at the feeling of Mirage’s gentle hands undoing the valve panel lock. Without any effort at all, the panel snapped back violently.

Trailcutter let his helm lull back as he moaned against his gag at the relief, the feeling of it finally being able to breathe, so to speak. Along with the sound of the panel opening also came the sound of liquid hitting the ground. Teeb’s valve was holding in quite the amount of fluids, and now that the panel was gone, the fluid was able to spill out onto the floor, adding to the preexisting puddle. Mirage moaned at the lewd sight and sound, and couldn’t help but run two servos through the puddle of Teeb’s fluids, gathering some, and then tasting it for himself. He smiled and moaned at the flavor– it was sweet, it was tangy… it was Trailcutter.

Mirage pulled himself back to reality, and got to work. Teebs felt some of the ropes on his frame, on the lower parts of his frame, being moved and readjusted. Trailcutter’s spine nearly snapped straight when he felt Mirage guide a thick strand of rope right in between those plump valve lips. If Teeb’s spine had straightened, the rope would have dug in deeply into the valve, and Teebs wasn’t sure if it would feel good or back, but at this point, he assumed it would feel good because right now, it felt pretty good.

Suddenly, Trailcutter felt the rope being tugged back and forth, running through the wet lips. Trailcutter moaned and heaved. He let his chin hit his chest as he focused in on the feeling. His fists pulsed, balling up into tight fists, and then released, then clenching again, then releasing. it went in the same rhythm as his valve clenching. Trailcutter moaned louder and straightened his spine slowly. Mirage, still moving the rope back and forth through the valve, was starting to pull it up tighter against the valve, making it rub roughly against teeb’s swollen outer node. Mirage began to tug it faster. He listened as Teeb’s whines turned into louder cries, and they rose in pitch and came out in more frequent bursts.

When Teeb’s was about to tense up and probably have an overload, Mirage stopped. Trailcutter threw his helm back in frustration again, crying out. He tried to thrust his hips, tried to straighten his frame, tried anything to get even the smallest amount of extra friction from the rope, but it was fruitless, and he accepted it. Not willingly, but he accepted it, and he settled again.

Mirage smiled. “Good boy..” He said. He loosened the ropes in his valve, and let them go slack. Now, his valve was red with minor irritation, but still wet, and still clenching. Teebs heard the unmistakable hum of a vibrator coming to life, and perked at the realization. This would be great! NOW he could overload! Well, that’s what he thought anyways. He was nothing short of disappointed when he felt that the vibrator was in fact NOT going into his valve. It was being taped to the closed spike panel. His spike pulsed with life at the feeling of the rough vibrations, and Teeb’s spine straightened slightly. He hummed in approval at the feeling, still, he wished it would be used on his valve instead.

Teebs was focusing in on the feeling of the vibrator, and then the dull pain of his spike pressurizing in the closed compartment dominated his mind. He felt like he was going to pop through the panel, he couldn’t take it much longer!! he moaned around the gag, begging, ‘Please release my spike!” But of course, it was muffled and unintelligible. Mirage laughed, and pet Teeb’s helm. “Not yet.” Was all he said before falling silent for a second. He watched as Teeb’s mewled, trembled, and then thrusted his hips. Teebs was trying, he was becoming desperate. He was right at the edge of overload, yet so far and he couldn’t even do anything about it! He grunted and groaned in frustration.

Teeb’s yelped at the sharp zing of pained pleasure that shot through his frame from his valve. “Be a good pet, and be still.” Mirage said. To anyone else, it would have sounded like an nice tone of voice, but Teebs heard the dominant undertone. Teebs stopped air-thrusting, and tried to sit still. His frame, after a few long seconds, began to tremble though. he couldn’t help it, the vibrator teasing his spike was hard to ignore, and the way the cool air in the room ran around his exposed valve made him want more. he shifted his weight, readjusting a bit, and then there was another sharp zing coming from his valve. “Behave.” he heard his aggressive master say, and he stilled.

Teebs heaved, trying to steady his breathing, but oh Primus, who knew this tiny task could be so hard? Teebs felt something being placed under his valve, and his rose up a tiny bit on his knees to allow his master more room to work. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder after a second. “Sit, slowly.” Mirage commanded. Teebs sank down slowly, feeling the way the (probably) false spike spread him apart. It just kept getting wider and wider though! Teebs strained, reaching his limits. he whined and lulled him helm back. He rose up, and tried to get it all in, trying to please his master.

Without warning, he felt two servos roughly press and rub his outer node. Teebs moaned loudly against his valve, and sank down harder, mostly trying to get a more rough stimulation to the node. He shot back up in surprise when the false spike slid all the way into him. It plugged him, nice and tight. “Good pet.” Mirage praised once again. Teebs mewled weakly. The plug was slightly uncomfortable, but he forgot all about it as Mirage kept rubbing circles against his outer node. For a moment, it was just this– the vibrator, the plug, and the node touching. Teeb’s liked it, but he wanted more! He tried to thrust down against Mirage’s servos, to get the more he wanted, and was rewarded with Mirage pulling away. “Did I tell you to move?” Mirage scolded. Teebs let his helm sink low. That didn’t last long at all though, as the plug suddenly vibrated with life.

“You’ve been a bad boy, and you need to be punished.” Mirage said. Teebs shot up on his knees. The plug was vibrating so roughly it made the plating around Teeb’s groin rattle too! Trailcutter threw his helm back and cried, tears falling from his optics at the sensations. It was becoming too much, he thought he was going to overheat and shut down! Hell, he couldn’t even get a steady flow of moans, they broke apart and spilled at random!

Mirage moved forward and began to untie Teeb’s blindfold. It was hard to see past the visor in the dark room, but Mirage seemed to know that Teeb’s optics were rolling back at the feelings. Mirage smiled and stroked Teeb’s cheek. “Don’t you dare overload until this whole syringe is empty… Otherwise you’ll have to clean yourself up.” Mirage said, holding a large syringe that was filled with false fluid. It led directly through the vibrating plug. Teebs did his best to nod in agreement, but he wasn’t even fully aware of what he was agreeing to, he just felt so good right now.

Mirage smiled, and slowly began to push the end of the syringe, watching as the fluid went through its tubing and up into Trailcutter’s stretched valve. Mirage bit his bottom lip at the sight, and then paid attention to Trailcutter’s face. Right away, his optics lit up, and his cry got louder. His frame violently rattled. “Hold it in! Keep it in!” Mirage said, still steadily pushing the plunger on the syringe. “Almost there, half way!” he encouraged. Teebs bellowed out a muffled roar. “Hold on, hold on!” Mirage pushed harder the plunger now.

Teebs let one loud, long, powerful scream slip past the gag at the feeling of the false fluid rushing faster into his tanks. Mirage watched as the plating in Teeb’s lower abdomen flexed outwards, bulging slightly. The plug did a nice job of keeping any fluids from seeping out. Finally, one final push, and the syringe was empty. Mirage stroked Teeb’s cheek again, touching and brushing against his chin. “Very good… You may overload now.” Mirage said as he untied the gag. He pulled it away and watched all the pent-up drool spill out. Teebs was lost in the madness of arousal.

Mirage figured he’d need a hand finishing off before he actually overheated. Mirage, glossa first, sealed his lips around Teeb’s again, and used his leather riding crop to skillfully strike and spank Trailcutter’s bright, badly swollen outer node. Within milliseconds, Teebs was crying into Mirage’s mouth, tears flooding down his face. His last cry got strangled off, and his vocalizer was flooded with static as he had a fullbody overload. Fluids erupted from behind his spike panel and squeezed out from around the plug. Mirage quickly removed the vibrator on the outside of the spike panel and shut off the vibrating plug.

Mirage did his best to pull the plug from Teeb’s valve, and when he finally got it free, all the false fluids and real fluids spilled out, his lower abdominal plating flexed back into place. Mirage looked up, trying to see the look on Teeb’s face. He was panting, mewling weakly. His optics were dark. Had he overheated? Mirage touched his arm, and gave it a little shake. “‘Cutter?” He called. it took a few seconds, but Teebs finally said, with a static-laced voice, ‘T-That was… Somethin’ else…’. Mirage smiled and nuzzled against Teeb’s cheek.

Mirage was careful when he untied Teebs. He helped Teebs up to stand, and they took a few seconds to just stand there so Teebs could get his bearings straight. Together they wobbled to the washroom. Mirage was very careful and loving when he cleaned Teebs. Afterwards, they spent the night together in the hab drinking hot energon and cuddling in the strong afterglow.


End file.
